A Changed Destiny
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Fate decided that Harry Potter needed a different destiny then origionally planned. They send somebody to help out the powerful young boy and set him on the right path. With a friend, mate, and dark lord on his side, will he be able to right the world?HPF


Harry wasn't quite sure which was worse; getting a beating on his birthday or his sister getting everything she wanted, again. He didn't mean to for anybody to hear him insult his sister, the girl-who-lived, but somebody did. And that somebody was his father, James Potter.

So he got a beating. It was normal to him, though Harry knew it was wrong. Harry was rather smart for his age, far smarter then his twin sister, Emily, the girl-who-lived. Emily was just a stuck up brat who got everything she wanted. She wasn't special, not in power nor mind, just a brat who everyone believed was God.

That was also why Harry was outside reading while everybody was inside celebrating Emily's birthday, even though it was his birthday too. In fact, he was reading the second year DADA book for Hogwarts. He'd already finished the first one, but never got a chance to practice the spells as he didn't have a wand.

"Hello there," a voice said suddenly, startling him.

There was a girl his age, six, standing there smiling at him. She was pretty, Harry thought. She had waist length blue-black hair and amber eyes, like Lupin's. She had on a black t-shirt with a bright green dark mark on it. She wore dark blue jeans and had on white Vans with skulls on them. She had her ears pierced once on each ear and there were golden crosses in them.

"Hello," Harry muttered before going back to his book.

But the girl wasn't going to take it.

"C'mon, don't be rude. My name's Ali Riddle," the girl introduced herself, still smiling "What's yours?"

Harry really didn't want to put up with idiots like the girl in front of him. He had no friends and he didn't want any. He just wanted to read in peace and be left alone. But it seemed as though that wasn't going to happen.

"You really are rude aren't you? C'mon what's your name? I'll show you something neat if you tell me!" the girl pleaded.

Sighing, Harry put his book down. It was probably a simple muggle magic trick, but what harm could it do?

"Harry Potter," Harry muttered. "Now that trick…"

"Oh, sure!" Ali said, grinning. "_Lumos."_

As soon as the spell was spoken, the hand she was holding out lit up in a bright ball of light. Harry stared at the girl. Apparently she was a witch and a fairly strong one 

considering she looked to be about six or seven. It was only a first year spell, but still, she didn't even have a wand!

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Wandless magic. Surely you've heard of it," Ali said, extinguishing the light by whispering _nox._

"Well, yeah, but how can you do it? You don't look that powerful, and no offence, but not that bright either," Harry said.

"You don't either, Potter. I'm a very powerful person. I'm not arrogant about it but I am powerful. Don't underestimate anybody. It could be deadly," Ali warned.

Harry nodded and started to reach for his book in the hopes that the girl would leave, but then he heard somebody else talking. It sounded sort of like it was hissing, but in English.

"Oh, hello Nagini," Ali said, picking up a king cobra from the ground and placing it around her shoulders.

Harry backed away quickly, scared of the deadly snake in front of him.

Ali giggled. "It's okay. Nagini won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"_The ssstupid human doesss not trussst massster'sss daughter. Why isss thisss?" _The hissing voice was back. It sounded like it was coming from the snake.

"Did that snake just talk?" Harry asked, backing away even further from the hissing snake.

"Of course silly. All snakes talk. The just talk in a different language then humans," Ali said matter-of-factly.

"Well, why is that one talking English?" Harry asked, starting to panic when he realized what he must be.

"You must be a parslemouth because this snake talks in snake language too," Ali said, putting Nagini on the ground.

Harry was about to retort when Lupin came bounding out of the house, face lined with worry. You see, Lupin was the only one who really cared for Harry, even though he was 

Sarah's godfather and Sirius was Harry's. He was the only one who ever got Harry any gifts on his birthday or on Christmas and worried about him.

"Harry, I've been looking for you," Lupin said, coming to a stop in front of the pair on the grass. "Who's this?"

Grinning, Ali looked him in the eye and held out her hand. "Ali Riddle. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Remus Lupin. The pleasure's all mine," Lupin said, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"I was just telling Harry here about my dad's snake. Her name's Nagini. Want to pet her?" Ali asked.

Lupin was reluctant, but got on his knees and pet the snake. He became more comfortable when the snake did nothing to suggest it didn't like being pet. After several minutes, Lupin remembered why it was he came out in the first place. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift.

"This is for you Harry. Happy birthday," Lupin said, handing the gift to Harry.

Gently Harry tore off the wrapping paper. It was silver, gold, and shiny. After several minutes the colorful paper was off. In Harry's hands was a book titled 'Dark Arts for Beginners by Beatrice Mobley'.

"I know you come from a light family and all, but I want you to be know everything you can about magic. It might come in handy one day, you never know," Lupin said, smiling as Harry stared in awe at the book before him. "And you see, it's spelled so only those who know about it know what book it is. To everybody else it's a book of fairytales."

For a moment Harry was speechless. "Thank you Uncle Lupin," Harry finally managed to say.

"No problem, kiddo. Now I have to get back before they think I forgot about their precious savior. See you later," Lupin said, standing up.

"Bye," Harry and Ali said.

Lupin left the two alone, but not without noticing that Ali's eyes were the same color as his. Shaking his head and deciding to think about it later, he went back to the party, putting a cheerful mask on as he went.

"Anyway, I'll be happy to teach you wandless magic and magic in general if you like. If you want, you can stay with me for a while of come visit sometime and be taught with me," Ali said.

Harry thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to learn magic before his sister knew any of it.

"Sure. I'd prefer to go there if you don't mind. I'll just have to ask my parents," Harry said, standing up.

"There's something you must know about my dad first. In fact, I'll let you figure it out. You can come over and have lessons with me when you figure out who my dad is," Ali said. "Tootles."

With that she walked away. Sighing and shaking his head, Harry grabbed both books and took them inside, intent on sneaking into his room and start reading the book Lupin gave him. Not to mention, when the party's over he had some research to do on purebloods, which was what he assumed Ali was, with the last name Riddle.

**A/N: Cookies for those who know what story I wrote that this is based off. Really, it's just a rewrite of that story. I think this version's better. **

**Fenrir will be coming in much later, though I may have him in sooner if you ask. Until they meet and start to get to know one another Harry will be with other girls and guys. I know that somebody's going to complain about that and if they do, I'm not going to say a thing. They should have read this author's note.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**


End file.
